Día de descanso
by Viirgil
Summary: Ichigo y Rukia han llegado tarde a la escuela ¿Será el día ideal para un descanso?


**Holi, vengo con un nuevo fic, espero les guste y ploz demuéstrenme su amor 3**

 **Aclaración: Bleach ño es mío :C**

 **Disfruten n.n**

Día de descanso.

Ichiruki:3

La estúpida e incesante alarma retumbaba en los oídos del shinigami, una y otra vez, una y otra vez, lo que lo hizo cuestionarse si alguna vez podría tener un segundo de paz y tranquilidad, estaba harto, así que decidió ignorarla para poder dormir plácidamente.

—¡Ichigo!

— ¿Qué quieres Rukia?— cuestionó molesto el shinigami

— ¡Es increíblemente tarde, idiota!

— Enana, la verdad es que hoy me importa poco, me quedare aquí a dormir; tú puedes ir al instituto y encargarte de los hollows

— ¿De verdad? Entonces supongo que no te importa reprobar matemáticas

¿Reprobar matemáticas? ¿Por qué reprobaría matemáticas por faltar un día? Fue entonces cuando la molesta voz de la maestra de cálculo vino a su cabeza:

" _Este mes se les evaluara exclusivamente con un examen, si no quieren verme en verano, les sugiero que estudien"_

¡Mierda! Y ese examen era hoy ¡hoy! era más que claro que no podía faltar, no quería estar ahí en verano, un día de descanso no valía la pena, podría pedirle a su padre un justificante pero la profesora nunca lo aceptaría, no había opciones.

-Apresúrate, Rukia

Corrieron por las calles, esforzándose por llegar a tiempo, al doblar la última esquina vislumbraron la escuela con la reja abierta ¡La suerte estaba de su lado por una vez en la vida!, ambos disminuyeron el paso; habían llegado a tiempo.

O eso creyeron.

— ¿Cerrada? Estaba abierta hace un segundo— Ichigo habló soltando toda su frustración

—Creo que volveremos a casa

—Oh no, eso no pasará— Ichigo retuvo a Rukia por el brazo

— ¿Y por qué no?— cuestionó molesta la shinigami

—Ahora mi padre cree que estamos en la escuela

— ¿Y?

— ¿¡Y!? Eso me traería problemas— o en el mínimo de los casos, una vergüenza infinita, se dijo a sí mismo.

—Ese es tu problema— Rukia sonrió, para después darse la vuelta, camino a la casa de los Kurosaki.

Ichigo no podía permitir que Rukia regresara, habría sido diferente si nunca hubieran salido de casa, pero ya era tarde para eso, ahora seguramente su padre haría especulaciones tontas sobre porque se habían saltado la escuela y porque se habían tardado demasiado, no, no y no. Solo había algo que podía decir para que Rukia se quedara y ambos fingieran haber asistido.

—Podría mostrarte el…ya sabes…mundo— Se había sentido increíblemente estúpido y cursi pues esa frase bien pudo haber salido de un programa de televisión, pero si había algo que a Rukia le emocionaba era, sin lugar a dudas, las cosas del mundo real.

No se había equivocado; en sus ojos violáceos distinguió un destello de emoción, un pequeño brillo que no veía muy a menudo, porque la morena solía llevar una carga inmensa, una carga que la mayoría de las veces no le pertenecía.

—Bien, oh apresúrate Ichigo y más vale que valga la pena.

Había muchas cosas que mostrar, claro está, pero el peli naranja se había decidido por el parque de diversiones que recién se había inaugurado, supuso que a Rukia le gustaría.

—Aquí estamos, enana

Rukia le regalo una mirada de agradecimiento e Ichigo supo que una vez más había acertado.

La peli negra estaba tan emocionada que apenas podía contenerse incluso consiguió aligerar el ceño fruncido del sustituto. Nunca en su vida se había divertido tanto, finalmente Ichigo había acertado en esto, finalmente…su vista se desvió, inevitablemente, a un hermoso conejo que estaba cerca de su pasó.

—Es hermoso Ichigo ¿Por qué está colgado de semejante manera?

—No es real, Rukia, es un peluche

—Lo quiero— dijo sin rodeos

—No

—Por favor, he accedido a venir— dijo usando su voz melosa

—Y te he traído aquí, trato cumplido

Rukia dejó ver todo su enojo y entonces se le ocurrió una idea formidable para conseguir aquel hermoso peluche.

—Obviamente, hay que jugar para ganarlo y tú no podrías ganarlo, entiendo, continuemos

— ¿Qué has dicho?— El sustituto sabía a la perfección el juego de Rukia pero se negaba a que le dijera impotente

—Lo que has oído

—Retíralo— ordenó

—No

Ichigo jaló bruscamente a la shinigami hacia él y le susurró:

—Bien ¿Cuánto quieres perder?

—Lo que quieras— La morena mantuvo su postura— Es más, si no ganas ese peluche para mí, divulgare por todo la escuela que eres…impotente

La ira del shinigami hirvió peligrosamente —Acepto

Rukia sonrió, su plan había funcionado

—Pero si gano ese peluche— continuo el peli naranja— te demostraré que no soy impotente en ningún sentido.

Ella abrió los ojos como platos— ¿Qué quiere decir eso?

Pero Ichigo solo sonrió.

El juego era simple, debía encestar tres de cinco pelotas en una cubeta que se movía de un lado a otro.

A Rukia le daba vueltas la cabeza, ¿Ichigo hablaba en serio? No, no se atrevería, lo conocía… o eso esperaba.

La primera pelotita entró limpiamente

No había a nadie a quien culpar, se había enredado en esto ella solita, quizás si le decía que no divulgaría nada… ¡No! Eso no era una opción, no le iba a dar el gusto de que mallugara su orgullo

La segunda pelotita se estrelló contra el piso

Quizás ni siquiera ganara esto y ella se estaba preocupando de más.

La tercera pelotita entró con dificultades

Ichigo había perdido la cabeza esos segundos, pero habían sido suficientes para hacer una loca apuesta, tal vez debería perder deliberadamente ¡No! No podía permitirse que Rukia hiciera añicos su orgullo y su reputación.

La cuarta pelotita giro dramáticamente dos veces en el borde de la cubeta y entonces entró.

El pulso de Rukia se disparó mientras Ichigo sentía fuego en las venas.

—Aquí está su peluche, señorita Kuchiki.

 **¿Qué continúe? e.e**


End file.
